


Playlist for Her

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Do people still use iPods?, F/M, Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Macy finds a surprise in a pocket of Harry's sweater he lends her.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Playlist for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Am I bad at titles and summaries? Yes. Do I apologize for being bad at titles and summary? Eh not really, unless you want one.

Macy closed the door, shielding herself from the cold winds that blew outside. She heard a loud laugh erupted from the kitchen while removing the heavy coat from her shoulders.

“Mace!” shouted the youngest witch, “Took you long enough.”

Mel shook her head at her younger sister pointing to the mug she asked, “want some?”

“More like need some, it’s like below zero out there,” exaggerated Macy rubbing her hands together to produce more heat. “I’m going to go change first though,” she added turning to leave the room.

“We’ll start the popcorn,” cheered a happy Maggie.

Macy and Mel laughed at the youngest witch knowing that there was more to the story of her being happy than girls night.

Stripping the layers from her, Macy realized her body still occupied Harry’s sweater that he kindly lent her earlier. They were following a lead on the rapidly growing number of missing persons, thinking it could be demon related, when Macy rubbed her hands against her arms. Foolishly, she left her sweater behind her chair and now they were in the area of the building that was currently being constructed on, which means no heat.

Her hands unbuttoned the sweater, feeling a hard object hit her forearm she reached her hand into the pocket of Harry’s sweater.

“Of course he would still have this,” she murmured as her hand revealed Harry’s iPod.

Out of curiosity, she brought the screen to life wanting to take a look at the music their whitelighter listened to in his free time. Settling in the chair at her vanity she scrolled through the many playlists Harry created, laughing at the ridiculous names until one caught her eye.

“What?” she asked surprised covering her mouth.

She hesitated but eventually opened the playlist entitled ‘Macy’. Not being able to stop her ever-growing smile, she could feel the muscles in her face tingle in pain, but not caring.

“I love this song,” she said smiling hard, “and this one, this one too.”

The first few songs were Macy’s absolute favorites, followed by songs that reminded him of her and ending with the classic timeless love songs.

“What got you smiling so hard and biting your finger?” Maggie asked standing next to Mel.

Macy jumped at the voice turning in her seat to look at the two bodies that mysteriously appeared in her room. Her smile still holding its place she ducked her head towards their shoes.

“I love you guys,” she stood to pull them in a group hug.

“What got you so jittery?” Mel questioned when Macy pulled away to get changed.

“Mind telling us whom this iPod belongs to?” asked the younger sister holding the device in her hand.

“It belongs to Harry,” Macy chirped buttoning the top to her pajamas.

Mel looked up from the iPod raising her eyebrows, “Oh! These are all love songs.”

“Oh my god!” Maggie practically screamed, “Harry is like totally in love with you Mace.”

“Is he?” both sisters asked.

“I mean, how else would you explain a whole playlist of love songs with Macy’s name on Harry’s iPod?” Maggie tried to get her sisters to understand. “You know when you were in school and you had a crush and you would write your name with their last names like you’re married or write their name with a bunch of hearts around it?” she added.

Mel and Macy’s face both scrunched shaking their head disagreeing with the youngest sister.

“I never did that,” Macy said.

“Yeah, I have never done that, is that what girls were doing when they had a crush?” she said agreeing with Macy.

“Okay, okay well you may have never done that,” Maggie argued looking away feeling embarrassed, “but this is the equivalent of that only on a like way bigger level. Obvi.”

“Wow,” Macy said following her sisters out the room and downstairs.

“So what are you going to do?” Maggie asked giving Macy a knowing look.

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head. “I mean, this is an invasion of privacy already, so I will forget that I ever seen it.”

Mel seen her sister's face drop at the revelation, she felt sad that Macy found out this way.

“Okay,” Maggie said simply.

“What are you going to do? Macy asked, Maggie knowing the young girl was planning something.

“Me? Nothing, I respect what you said. Even though I disagree with it one hundred percent, but I understand,” the younger sister answered honestly.

Macy shot her a look and they dropped the conversation. The girls settled under the covers with their large bowl of popcorn and now cold coco as the movie started to play. During the entire movie Mel was planning the perfect way to get her sister and whitelighter to talk about what was found on his playlist, eventually confess their feeling and live happily ever after. she cringed at her last detail.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to see Macy in an article of Harry clothes, like it would only be right. Who would’ve thought it was Mel to be mischievous?


End file.
